Desde niños
by Sire07
Summary: Esta es la historia de Esme conoce a un niño muy raro Carlisle ¿pero que pasara cuando se hagan amigos y crezcan? ¿Cuando Carlisle deje de ser un niño raro para pasar a ser un chico de 16 años? ¿Él se dejara influir?¿podrá su mejor amiga ayudarle?
1. Angel rubio

**Capitulo 1:: Ángel rubio**

Me acuerdo de cuando nos mudamos por primera vez en Columbus, yo tenia 6 años y estaba totalmente nerviosa por tener que ir aun colegio nuevo. Columbus era una ciudad bastante grande y con casa preciosas cerca de las afueras, y era allí donde vivía yo.

Mi casa era hermosa con un jardín enorme y un árbol gigante, pero lo que me enamoraba de verdad era mi habitación! Era tan grande y con unas ventanas enormes donde me podía sentar a leer y a escuchar música, solo tenia un defecto que la ventana lateral de mi cuarto se paraba justo enfrente de la del vecino, eso al principio era un gran problema porque a diferencia de la central la ventana lateral siempre estaba cerrada y no permitía que mi habitación se iluminara del todo. Cuando estuvimos establecidos mis padres hicieron una barbacoa para todos los vecinos y presentarnos, aun que yo pensaba que no era necesario dado que era bastante vergonzosa con la gente desconocida.

- Esme vístete rápido que llegaran los invitados!- Grito mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

- Si mami!

Me coloque enfrente del gran armario que me había comprado mi padre y lo abrí para poder elegir el vestido de ese dia. Solo pose mis ojos encima de uno, mi precioso vestido blando con el lazo ocre, ese vestido me tenia enamorada me lo puse junto con los zapatos que mama me había obligado a comprar, bueno mejor dicho los había comprado ella, pero quedaban muy bien junto a ese vestido.

Baje las escaleras de saltando de escalón a escalón y cantando felizmente, papa me observaba sonriendo, como siempre me miraba con la expresión de ver un ángel. Me cogió en brazos y me dio un beso en la frente sin parar de sonreírme.

- Hija estas tan preciosa como siempre!- me dijo colocándome en el suelo nuevamente.

Me limite a sonreír y a clavar mi vista en la decoración del pasillo que llevaba directo al jardín, estaba todo decorado con flores blancas y con cintas de colores pastel que combinaban con las paredes. Mi padre cogió mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el patio donde ya estaban algunos vecinos, habían niños corriendo por el patio y jugando a pelearse, pero yo me acerque a mi madre y salude a todos los vecinos que me decían algo halagador.

Cuando todos estaban comiendo y charlando me acerque sola a mi nuevo árbol, sentí como unos niños se acercaban pero los ignore, los ignore hasta que vi que un niño rubio traía un baso de bebida uno lo empujo y me hecho todo el zumo encima. Me quede mirando mi vestido ahora de color amarillo y levante la vista para ver el autor de ese crimen! Pero solo vi a ese niño con ojos asustados y cara de preocupación.

- Lo..lo siento…- tartamudeo él.

- Vaya "angelito" has manchado su vestido!- grito un niño burlándose de él.

Solo vi como se le deslizaba una lagrima por la mejilla y eso me hizo sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, cogí mi baso de naranjada y se la arroje en la cabeza a él niño que había gritado ese comentario al de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

- Cállate tonto!- le dije cociéndole la mano al ángel que había sufrido el accidente.- Tu tienes la culpa! Le has empujado!

Mi madre al oír tanto alboroto se acerco contemplando fijamente mi vestido manchado, solté la mano de ese niño y me puse a llorar, sabia que nunca fallaba con mi madre, era tan dulce y buena, que al verme llorar se conmovía y me consolaba.

- Mi niña ¿que te pasa?-me pregunto cuando ya estaba a mi lado.

- Ese niño me ha manchado- dije señalando al que había insultado al ángel rubio.

- No es verdad a sido él.- respondió gimoteando y acusando al otro niño- Además ella me tiro su zumo!

- Esme! Pídele perdón y vete a tu cuarto!- me riño ella.

Resignada le pedí perdón y subí lentamente a mi cuarto no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al niño rubio que me había pedido perdón, lo vi abrazado a un hombre que hablaba con mucha gente, alguien importante pensé.


	2. colegio

**Este es el segundo capitulo siento decir que crecerán rápidamente jeje Bueno espero que os guste gracias por los reviews!**

**Capitulo 2:: Colegio**

No paraba de moverme en mi habitación, hoy era el primer dia de colegio, y yo no sabia que ponerme de ropa bueno la verdad ese no era el problema! El problema era ir a un colegio donde no conocía a nadie y ser una niña pequeña e insegura, ese era mi gran problema, oí a mama preparar el desayuno pero yo no pensaba bajar hasta el ultimo momento.

- Esme el desayuno cielo!- grito papa.

- No tengo hambre!- conteste yo.

oí pasos en la escalera y me senté en la cama fingiendo leer un libro muy gordo que papa se había dejado ayer por la noche cuando me acostó para dormir. Abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado, me quito el libro de las manos y lo puso en su regazo mientras me apartaba unos cabellos de la cara.

- Cariño tienes que comer antes de ir al colegio.

- No tengo hambre papa… - suspire cansadamente.

- ¿Estas nerviosa cielo?- pregunto él al verme jugar con mis manos.

- Un poco… ¿y tu estas nervioso por el trabajo nuevo?

- Si, mucho! Pero tengo una solución que hace que no me arrepienta- me dijo como si fuera una solución a todo.

- ¿A si ? ¿Qué?

- Esto.

Saco la cartera y me enseño una foto mía y de mama, me la quede mirando un rato, comprobando que la sonrisa de mi madre era la mas bella del mundo y que se veía lo mucho que me quería con solo ver como me abrazaba.

- Esta foto hace que me acuerde de que sois lo mas importante de todo el mundo y que este trabajo significara vivir mejor para nosotros, y lo mas importante es que vosotras seáis felices, si vosotras lo sois yo también.

Me puse de pies encima de la cama y le bese la coronilla de la cabeza como hacia él cada vez que yo decía algo bueno de ellos.

- Gracias papa- susurre antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Desayune deprisa y mama me arrastro hasta el colegio, me arrastro literalmente dado que me abrace al palo de la escalera sin querer soltarme de allí, entre por una enorme puerta junto con un montón de niños que me miraban con curiosidad, mas curiosidad de la deseada por mi. Una profesora al verme me acompaño a mi clase y allí me tuve de presentar delante de todo el mundo.

- Me llamo Esme Anne Platt…tengo 6 años y ya esta.- dije mirando al suelo.

- Muy bien Esme ¿A ver quien se quiere sentar a su lado?- dijo ella.

Muchas personas levantaron la mano pero yo mira justamente en la esquina donde el niño del otro dia estaba sentado, una sonrisa asomo por mi rostro y dije casi gritando.

- Me quiero sentar con él- señale al niño rubio.

- OH, vaya… ¿Carlisle te parece bien?

El niño se limito asentir con la cabeza, pase por el pasillo de mesas pero en el trayecto el niño tonto del otro dia puso su pie y me caí al suelo, provocando que toda la clase se riera de mi, toda la clase menos el ángel del otro dia que me ayudo a levantar.

- Angelito de dios!- dijo el otro poniendo una cara de idiota.

Me senté en mi sitio mirando a Carlisle, por cierto su nombre me encanto, que tenia la vista fija en el libro.

Las horas pasaron en silencio hasta que llego la hora del recreo cogí mi bocadillo y me gire hacia Carlisle decidida hablarle.

- Hola Carlisle- dije sonriendo.

- Hola Esme…- me contesto.

- Oye ¿puedo ir contigo y tus amigos?

Me miro extrañado antes de preguntarme

- ¿Qué amigos?

- Tus amigos, ya sabes esos con los que pasas jugando en la hora de recreo, los que te cuentan sus secretos y tu a ellos… ¿acaso no tienes amigos?

Miro apenado al suelo y de pronto fijo su vista en mi.

- Yo soy un bicho raro… no tengo amigos…

- Eso no es verdad!- grite enfadada.

- ¿El que? ¿Qué soy un bicho raro o que no tengo amigos?

- Yo soy tu amiga ¿no?- pregunte a punto de estallar en llanto, odiaba que no me tuviera en cuenta, aun que no sabia por que… quizás eran los nervios de no conocer a nadie mas.

Se acerco lentamente y poso su mano en mi hombro, como si intentara reconfortarme, luego cuando levante la vista vi sus ojos azules junto con una sonrisa perfecta.

- Supongo que si…

Después de esa contestación pasamos todas las horas hablando de nosotros, dio la casualidad de que era mi vecino de al lado, justo su ventana daba a la mía, a la que siempre había tenido cerrada. Cuando se termino el colegio me pregunto.

- ¿Quieres venir a jugar a mi casa?


	3. Tiempo

**Capitulo 3:: Tiempo**

Entramos por la puerta de su casa en silencio, contemple el interior con una gran sonrisa, era mas hermosa que la mia… Tenia un amplio salón con una cruz de madera que hacia que todo lo demás quedara eclipsado, me acerque a la cruz y la roce con la yema de mis dedos, la mire mas fijamente como si me hubiera hechizado.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas.

- Perdón!- me sonroje mirando al suelo.

- Padre esta es Esme Anne Platt… Es amiga mía- dijo remarcando las ultimas palabras.

- ¿Amiga?

- Si, señor soy su mejor amiga!- dije cogiendole la mano a Carlisle.

Por lo que se ve su padre era el pastor de una Isglesia Angelicana por eso le llamaban angelito a Carlisle y eso era lo que era, mi angel… Así empezó nuestra amistad…

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

- Carlisle dame mi libreta!- Grite persiguiéndolo por los pasillos de su casa.

- Dime que es lo que has escrito y te la daré!- me contesto en un tono muy infantil.

- Si no me la das diré tu apodo!

- Y yo el tuyo!

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sus ojos seguían siendo los de aquel niño vergonzoso que me tiro accidentalmente un refresco encima, pero su cuerpo era el de un adolescente… Un adolescente alto, guapo, rubio y con un cuerpo que era de infarto. Cuando entramos en el instituto todo fue diferente por que Carlisle ya no era un niño, todas las chicas estaban coladas por él aun que no les hacia gran caso, acabamos siendo los mas populares del colegio, hablo en plural porque Carlisle no me dejo de lado en ningún momento y acabe siendo de las populares, aun que era la rarita de las populares y por eso yo no tenia filas de chicos pidiéndome salir…

- Dámela, angelito mio…- susurre.

- No quiero caramelito!- grito a todo pulmón.

- Ya me cansaste Carlisle Cullen dame mi libreta!

Me lancé encima suyo, con enfado dado que odiaba que me llamara "caramelito" dado que mi pelo tenia ese color que tanto odiaba, se limito a estirar el brazo para que no la alcanzara. Me acerque mas a él abrazándolo por la cintura, note como se ponía tenso y bajaba lentamente los brazos para devolverme el abrazo, le cogí la cara con una mano y acerque mi cara a la suya… Su cara demostraba confusión y yo me limitaba a acercarme mas a él cuando estuve suficientemente cerca de él y comprobé que estaba paralizado le arranque la libreta de las manos y le bese la mejilla mientras salía corriendo de la casa antes de que me intentara robar de nuevo la libreta.

Subí a mi habitación que había decorado con cantantes que me gustaban y con diversos dibujos que hicimos Carlisle y yo de pequeños, cuando entre subí la persiana para ver a Carlisle recolzado en su ventana mirándome y sonriendo…

- Has hecho trampa… Sabes que soy un hombre me rindo ante los encantos de una mujer bonita…- Me sonroje ante el comentario de bonita.

- ¿Tu eres un hombre?

- Por supuesto o a caso no me has visto tengo pelo pubico!

- Por favor Carlisle no me lo quiero imaginar!- le reñí sacudiendo la cabeza ante esa imagen.

Observe el árbol que se veía desde mi ventana, Carlisle y yo habíamos construido una casita, nos gustaba estar en el sitio en que nos conocimos. Donde vi por primera vez a mi ángel, Carlisle siguió la dirección de mis ojos y sonrió complacido, luego cerro la ventana y en dos minutos lo tuve andando hacia nuestro árbol. Rápidamente baje las escaleras y me despedí de mi madre diciéndole que llegaría mas tarde, subí por las escaleras del árbol y me senté al lado de Carlisle.

- Carlisle ¿te acuerdas que hoy es el dia en que celebramos diez años como amigos? Lo tenemos de celebrar!- pregunte en un tono seductor que siempre le causaba tensión.

- No puedo… tengo una cita con una chica… y es importante…- dijo él en susurros.

- Pero… siempre lo celebramos juntos…¿no?

- Lo siento, ¿vale? Pero me parece una tontería! ¿Por qué lo tenemos de celebrar? Esa cita es mas importante!

Dicho eso bajo por las escaleras dejándome como una estatua ¿esa chica era mas importante que yo? Esto nunca había pasado, Carlisle siempre me había dicho que yo era la chica mas importante de su vida, era su mejor amiga siempre había estado con él! Fui su primera amiga no me podía hacer esto…Le parecía una tontería celebrar diez años de amistad…

Entre en mi casa con los ojos llorosos, no sabia que era lo que mas me había enfadado, si que hubiera dicho que una chica era mas importante que su mejor amiga o que no era importante estar diez años juntos… Mi madre me vio y se acerco a mi acariciando mi cabello, me aparte de ella y la mire tristemente como si ella no pudiese entender mi dolor. subí las escaleras corriendo y entre en la habitación golpeando la puerta, vi por la ventana a Carlisle poniéndose una camisa nueva que compramos juntos, me acerque rápidamente a la ventana y cuando Carlisle puso los ojos en mi cerré la persiana dejándolo allí plantado, supongo. No pude hacer nada mas esa noche solo intentar dormir pero al ver que no pegaba ojo volví a la cabaña del árbol, oí una risita y me inmoviliza debajo de ese árbol.

- Carlisle!- dijo una voz femenina- no seas impaciente..- susurro en un tono seductor.

- Shh… calla que me entretienes- luego se oyó un gemido por parte de ella seguido por uno de Carlisle.

volví a mi cuarto comprobando que lo del árbol había sido un error, jamás debería haber ido a ese árbol, jamás debería haber confiado en que Carlisle apreciara mas una amistad que una chica con quien pasar la noche. Corrí al cuarto de mis padres al pensar un poco en que hacer, abrí la puerta haciendo mucho ruido y se levantaron al instante.

- Quiero que taléis ese árbol! Y quiero que talarlo mañana a primera hora de la mañana!- grite furiosa.

- ¿Esme cielo no podías decírnoslo mañana?- pregunto mi padre.

- No! ¿Lo haremos?

- OK! -dijo madre con voz pastosa.

A la mañana siguiente estaba mi padre ya preparado para talar ese maldito árbol, vi como Carlisle curioso por le ruido de la maquina se asomaba por su ventana delantera y también vi su cara de confusión ante tal visión, yo me dedique a mirar como el árbol caía al suelo junto a una lagrima que derramaron mis ojos. Con el árbol ya caído me retire a mi habitación abriendo todas las ventanas para que entrara un poco el sol que hoy había salido en Columbus.

- ¿Por qué coño has hecho eso?- oí el grito de Carlisle desde su ventana.

- Es mi árbol y hago lo que me da la gana!- le conteste furiosa dado que él era el causante de tal asesinato.

- Es nuestro arbol… era nuestro árbol.

- No era nada nuestro! Solo representaba diez años de amistad… pero a ti que te importa ¿no? -pregunte ya casi derramando lagrimas.

Vi como una lagrima salía de sus ojos y como se deslizaba por su mejilla ruborizada, siempre se sonrojaba cuando se enfadaba o lloraba, vi como sus ojos se volvían de un color mas oscuro y ponía una mano en su pecho como si le hubiera apuñalado. Algo se rompió dentro de mi, fue como si al verle llorar hubiera echo el pecado mas grande de toda la historia, baje la persiana y corrí hacia la puerta de su casa. Me abrió su padre con cara de preocupación.

- Esme ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué Carlisle esta llorando?

Ignore su pregunta y corrí escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, golpee la puerta para que me abriera pero no obtuve respuesta, cuando lo volví hacer la puerta cedió y pude verlo enfrente de mi con sus mejillas rojas junto sus ojos. Me arroje a sus brazos llorando mientras él se limitaba abrazarme, cerro la puerta con nuestro peso y después ando hacia la cama sin separarse de mi, nos tumbamos en su cama llorando los dos. Nos quedamos así toda la mañana dado que en verano no teníamos nada mas que hacer, sentía su corazón latir tranquilo mientras él mió iba a un ritmo frenético. ¿Qué me pasaba?


	4. Rara

**Las vacaciones se han acabado jeje Bueno subo este capi para demostrar k sigo viva xD aun que no sea una de mis historias mas leídas me gusta! Los capis son largos porque hay pocos ****J **

**Espero que os guste este capitulo! Besos a todas/todos!**

**Capitulo 4:: Rara**

Los días pasaron y Carlisle había plantado un cerezo pequeño en mi jardín para sustituir al gran sauce. Las cosas volvían a estar tranquilas y Carlisle me había presentado a su novia, que por cierto no me caía nada bien, miraba a Carlisle como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Todo fue bien según mi punto de vista hasta que se estropeo… Diréis que historia mas tonta siempre pasan cosas malas pero la vida no siempre es de color de rosa! Entre en casa de Carlisle por que su padre me lo permitió y me acerque a su puerta donde esperaba encontrármelo estudiando o leyendo pero estaba hablando con su querida Angela…

- No entiendo porque eres amigo de esa chica tan rarita…- dijo ella.

- ¿Quién Esme? Ella fue mi primera amiga- contesto.

- Pero ahora ya tienes mas amigos ¿no? ¿Por qué eres su amigo?

- Esme es…- ¿Qué era?- R-A-R-A… Es diferente a las demas…

Eso era bueno ¿no?

- Exacto rara! Me tienes que prometer que dejaras de hablarle!¿No querrás que rompamos por culpa de esa niña?

- No claro que no, no quiero romper contigo!

- Si sigues con ella vas acabar siendo otra vez el niño angelito… ¿no querrás eso?

- No, claro que no! No soy ningún angelito y Esme es rara, tienes razón.

- Además empiezo a pensar que le gustas como algo mas y no quiero que estés con ella…- dijo ella.

Me quede paralizada… yo era rara… Carlisle había dicho que yo era rara y que no quería volver hablar conmigo! Mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo… no me quería con él… el único chico que yo había querido… el niño que me había enamorado con 6 años no me quería con él.

Estuve encerrada en mi habitación una semana, mis padres me subían la comida aun que casi no me alimentaba, Carlisle no me vino a ver ni un dia ni siquiera me quería decir el porque. Decidí que quería mudarme, vivir lejos de allí, deseaba volver hacia atrás y sentarme con otra persona, no haberme fijado nunca en él. Mis padres aceptaron mi decisión con todo el dolor de su corazón, me decidí por un internado en Londres, estudiaría allí hasta terminar la universidad y luego ya decidiría que hacer. El ultimo dia que me quedaba allí recogí mis cosas y puse el cerezo pequeño en un tiesto grande que deje en el patio de Carlisle, mi cuarto se quedo vació cerca de el adiós, me senté en el taxi y mire hacia la ventana de Carlisle mientras el vehiculo arrancaba pude vero en su ventana con su vista fija en el taxi con el tiesto en la mano. Esa fue la ultima visión que tuve de Carlisle Cullen.

**Diez años después**

Esa niña rara se había convertido en una mujer inteligente y bella así me definían mis amigos. Aun que era hora de volver a mi casa, tenia que ver a mis padres dado que daban una barbacoa para los vecino como cada año, mis amigos me despidieron y yo desee que esas semanas se acabaran rápidamente.

Baje del auto estacionado delante de mi casa, mire a mi alrededor y comprobé que en Columbos no había cambiado nada, las mujeres seguían cotilleando, los hombres hablando de fútbol y los niños corriendo por las calles de mi barrio. Entre directamente al patio de atrás donde era la barbacoa, vi a mis padres sirviendo y hablando divertidamente con los vecinos, mi padre poso la vista en mi y una sonrisa nació en sus labios, cuando mi madre vio el motivo de su alegría se excuso a los vecinos y vino corriendo abrazarme.

- Mi dulce niña- me susurro contra mi pelo- Aix… estas tan guapa…

Mi padre no tardo en venir a saludarme y además trajo a todos los vecinos con él. Pude ver al Sr. Cullen y me sonrió calidamente mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente al tener a tanta gente hablando de mi, de cómo había crecido, de que guapa era, de que había estudiado, de si tenia novio… Tonterías!

- Esme como has crecido querida- me dijo el padre de Carlisle.

- Si Sr. Cullen… he crecido…

- Padre has visto a Jiny no la encuentro por ningún lado…- dijo un hombre rubio, con ojos azules que poso su vista en mi con una cara de confusión extremadamente sexy- ¿Tu eres…?

- No la reconoces insensato!- grito su padre riñéndole.- Este niño… Perdónale Esme, ya sabes los jóvenes sois tan.. Tan…. Raros!

- Si! Hay gente muy rara en el mundo ¿no, Carlisle?

Él estaba con su vista fija en mi como si me estuviera intentando reconocer… me sentía realmente incomoda y con un vació en el pecho al verlo tan bien. Seguro que ni se había dado cuenta de que no había estado todos estos años. Le sonreí como si no le acabara de conocer, era un truco que me había enseñado Mady para fastidiar a Carlisle y cosas de esas, me dio un montón de consejos sobre como tratar a una persona que te podio siendo mas pequeña.

- Cómo has crecido Carlisle! Casi no te reconozco- dije golpeándole el hombro.

- S-si…- susurro.

- ¿Es que no le vas a dar un abrazo?- dijo su padre aun enfadado.- me pensaba que te había educado mejor!

- Claro padre

Dicho eso me abrazo dulcemente, como si yo me fuera a romper, ni que fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Pero mi corazón tan traicionero como siempre empezó a latir velozmente mientras sentía el calido aliento de Carlisle rozar mi mejilla al alejarse de mi.

- Bueno yo os dejo hablando que tenéis mucho que hablar-dijo su padre retirándose.

Nos miramos sin saber que decir solo podía contemplarle… su cara, sus ojos, su cuerpo que por cierto seguía siendo un dios griego!

- Tu padre sigue igual que siempre ¿no?- Dije yo intentando entablar conversación.

-Si… ese viejo jamás cambiara!- contesto entre risitas nerviosas.

Estuvimos hablando sobre nuestros estudios, nuestros amigos, etc. Hasta que comprobamos que se habían ido todos los invitados y nuestros padres estaban dentro de casa hablando..

- ¿Así que te casaste con Jiny?- pregunte yo con mas interés que en los otros temas.

- N-no… estamos prometidos…

- ¿Prometidos? Vaya todo lo que has conseguido! Y solo por dejar de hablarle a la rara de tu mejor amiga…

Me miro sorprendido con una gota de dolor en sus ojos.

- ¿Comos sabes..? ¿Lo oíste?- dijo con voz horrorizada.

- Claro las cosas malas siempre salen a la luz!- conteste sonriendo.- así que yo solo era la niña rarita que había pasado contigo toda tu infancia y ahora que ya no estabas solo ya no te hacia falta ¿cierto?

- Esme… era joven no sabia que… Jiny…

- ¿Jiny que? ¿eh? Te dijo que dejaras de ser mi amigo y lo hiciste! Como si fueras su títere! ¿A caso no sentías nada por mi? No! ¿Yo que tenia de significar? Solo era la niña rara que te defendía cuando eras pequeño!

- Tu significabas mucho ¿vale?- grito enfadado.- Lo significabas todo! Todo mi mundo eras tu! Y no me correspondias…- dijo apenado.

-¿Cómo te tenia que corresponder si se puede saber?

- Yo te quería Esme, y te quería por que eras rara! Por que eras diferente y tu jamás me miraste como te miraba yo!

- ¿Y como me mirabas tu?

- Con amor, amor puro y duro!

Lo mire furiosa recordando los últimos meses que pasamos juntos.

- Y sintiendo amor no tuviste ninguna otra idea mas original que demostrándolo tirándote a una zorra en nuestra casita del árbol! Lo demostraste diciendo que nuestra amistad no importaba ni la mitad que una cita!

- Me tenia de alejar de ti! Tenia de olvidarme por que no podía vivir esperando a que abrieses los ojos y viese que nadie te querría tanto como ese niño que se enamoro de ti al arrojarte su bebida!

- ¿Qué abriese los ojos? Carlisle eras mi ángel! Mi única amistad… ¿Sabes porque eras mi único amigo?- negó con la cabeza- Porque no te quería compartir con nadie mas, porque contigo tenia de sobras, porque quería vivir contigo, poder besarte, abrazarte sin que nadie jamás nos molestara, por que pensaba que contigo todo seria felicidad… y me equiboque… porque me rompiste el corazon…

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez observándonos mutuamente viendo como todo se nos había ido de las manos por un simple error.

- Yo…- empezó pero fue interrumpido por una odiosa voz.

- Cariño! Tu padre me ha dicho que os quedabais a cenar en esta casa y me han invitado!- dijo emocionada.- Oh! ¿Esme? Como has crecido! Ya no eres tan…

- ¿Rara?- pregunte orgullosa.

Me adentre en la casa observando cada detalle, habían pintado las paredes de un color rosado que tanto le gustaba a mama, las cortinas tenían un azul claro que completaba la sensación de calidez de esa casa. Entre en el salón seguida de la parejita feliz y me senté al lado de mi madre, mire a mi padre el cual estaba sonriendo como cuando cumplí los 16 años, como si estuviera orgulloso de mi…

El teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo y lo cogí comprobando que Chad me estaba llamando, Chad era mi mejor amigo desde que me había mudado a Londres, él y su prometida Kate eran mis mejores amigos se casarían a final de año aun que a él le gustaba fingir estar conmigo delante de los demas… Sobre todo en las fiestas, no sabia como Kate aguantaba a un hombre tan pesado pero ella decía "Así es el amor… un cosa inaguantable" acompañado de una sonrisa suya.

- Hola! ¿Te has acordado ahora de mi?- pregunte oi como me preguntaba si le presentaba mis padres.- Claro ahora te los presento!

Puse el manos libres del móvil para que Chad pudiera hablar con mis padres.

- Chad saluda a mis padres.

- Señor Platt.. Señorita Platt- dijo el cortésmente.- Soy Chad un "amigo" especial de Esme-acompaño todo de una risita traviesa.

- ¿Así que un amigo especial eh?- dijo mi madre mandándome una mirada de cómplice.

- Si, es solo un amigo.

- Esme! No mientas sobre nuestra relación!- grito Chad desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- De acuerdo Chad tu ganas!

Se escucho un tremendo golpe y una queja desde el otro lado del teléfono todo con un "Deja a Esme en paz" de Kate.

- ¿Kate?- pregunte inocentemente.- ¿Qué haces con Chad?

- Esme no es lo que parece ella solo me ha venido ayudar a estudiar…. ANATOMIA!- Contesto dramáticamente.

- Excusas! Chad como me has podido hacer esto!- Se escucho reír a Mady y a Kate.- ¿También con Mady?

Mire las caras de los ocupantes en la sala, mi madre y mi padre estaban pálidos, el Sr. Cullen se santiguaba, Carlisle estaba con el ceño fruncido y su novia escondía una risa.

- Bueno ya basta de teatro ¿no?- se oyó a Kate- Te llamábamos para saber como te había ido el viaje.

- Muy bien! Ya llegue…- suspire.- Oye chicos debéis una explicación dado que estoy con mis padres, el Sr. Cullen y su hijo e acompañante.

- Oh! Que vergüenza- dijo Mady.- Lo sentimos es que Chad siempre hace bromas y como Esme le ha seguido el juego… pues pensábamos que estaba sola… Esme!! Eres odiosa ¿porque le sigues el juego?

- Porque Esme es mi prometida!- grito Chad.

- Mmm… Chad déjalo ya- le reñí- Os cuelgo que es hora de cenar.

- Tengo de volver a casa a comer!- chillo, literalmente, Chad.

- Eres como los perros solo vas a tu casa a comer! Me voy y no te mees en las plantas del jardín!- Dije con un tono mue infantil y colgando el teléfono.

Todos me observaban callados y yo me limite a mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Ese era tu novio?- Maldita Jinny.


	5. Recuerdos y demostraciones

Holaaa!!! Mmmm… ¿tarde en subir? Jeje Espero k no, bueno este capitulo es larguito como todos pero es que la historia me inspira xD Ojala os guste! Besos.

Capitulo 5:: Recuerdos y demostraciones

**Después de explicar quien era Chad y mis amigas, cenamos y luego jugamos a un juego de mesa bastante tonto desde mi punto de vista aun que pude reírme de Jiny por fallar las preguntas mas tontas de todo el juego. Pero cuando ya me canse me reitre a mi cuarto despidiéndome del Sr. Cullen con un abrazo, a mis padres les di un beso a cada uno, a Jiny un simple "adiós" y a Carlisle le di un beso en la mejilla pero pareció como si una electricidad pasara entre nosotros porque nos pusimos tensos los dos.**

**Cuando entre en mi cuarto lo observe sorprendida ya que no había ningún cambio, el cuarto tenia el mismo color, los mismos peluches, los mismos dibujos que Carlisle y yo hicimos juntos… Toda la noche estuve recordando cosas del pasado y la verdad llore un poco pero sabia que mañana seria un dia muy largo.. Íbamos a pasar dos días en el Chalet de Carlisle en el lago y no me venia nada de gusto volverme a pelear con él o con Jiny por lo que debería tener mucha paciencia.**

**Subí al coche de Carlisle y Jiny con desgana como si me costara trabajo moverme, y la verdad que ir en coche con ellos durante una hora era lo que mas me costaba del mundo. Estuve en silencio la mayor parte del viaje mirando por la ventana la vegetación de columbus. Suspire frustrada al pensar en el tiempo que había estado fuera de allí y las ganas que había tenido de volver pero el miedo a enfrentarme a Carlisle era grandioso, el móvil vibro en mi bolsillo recibiendo un mensaje de Mady.**

"**Esme! ¿Como estas? Yo bien! Oye sabes donde esta el desatascados del baño… es que Chad se corto el pelo solo y lo arrojo al retrete durante el momento en que su única neurona moria… ¿Te vendrás al entierro? Besos"**

**Mady**

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada mirando ese mensaje, quizás enfrontarme a Carlisle fuera difícil pero con mis amigos nada cambiara así que ¿Qué perdía? ¿Su amistad? Ya la había perdido y por su culpa! Eso volvió a ponerme seria, mire el espejo delantero y vi a Carlisle que me miraba seriamente.

Llegamos a su casa y lo primero que vi fue a un gran cerezo que desprendía pétalos rosados y un dulce olor a flores.

- Este estupido cerezo siempre suelta pétalos, Carlisle no se por que te empeñas en tenerlo aquí ya hace diez años que lo tenemos ¿Por qué no lo talas?

Diez años… ¡¡¡Diez años!!! Mire a Carlsile alarmada como si yo buscara una respuesta en sus ojos y él se limito a asentirme en silencio dándome a entender que era nuestro cerezo. Baje del coche corriendo hacia el árbol que había simbolizado nuestra amistad, lo contemple en silencio pasando mis dedos por su dura madera y sintiendo el olor de flores recién nacidas.

- Ha crecido ¿eh?- Me sobresalte al oír su voz, me había olvidado por completo de que estaba con mas gente, busque a Jiny con la mirada- Se ha ido a dejar el coche en el aparcamiento de delante…

- Si ha crecido… Esta tan hermoso…

- Como tu…- susurro él.

Me gire para quedar delante de él.

- No…Yo sigo siendo esa niña rara que jugaba contigo Carlisle, que te cuidaba y te defendía, y a diferencia de ti yo no he cambiado.

- Dame la oportunidad para demostrarte que no he cambiado… Déjame demostrarte que sigo queriendo a esa niñita rara que me defendio…

Le di un beso en su mejilla.

- Demuestramelo…

Desayunamos en su patio donde una gran variedad de comida estaba encima de la mesa, mis padres halagaban cada rincón de la casa y yo admiraba es árbol rosa, mi cabeza estaba perdida en el tiempo pasado y mi corazón rememoraba cada dia al lado de Carlisle. A veces sin querer alguna lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla aun que por mi suerte solo lloraba en soledad, me dejaron ir a dar una vuelta por el lago y al ver el embarcadero no pude resistir la tentación de subirme al bote y remar hasta quedar en el centro del lago y allí yo sola me desahogue llorando como hacia tiempo que no lloraba, tanto tiempo como 10 años… vi una figura a lo lejos pero la ignore sumida en un dolor que no creía capaz de rememorar. Cuando volví a levantar la vista la figura ya no estaba así que suspire frustradamente de no poder cesar ese llanto. Sentí que el agua se removía bruscamente y vi el pelo de Carlisle brillar ante el sol de ese mediodía, vi que estaba mojado y gotas de agua resbalaban por su pelo que le tapaba el rostro.

Tiro su pelo hacia atrás y me miro con ojos oscurecidos y le ofrecí la mano para que entrara en el bote, tomo mi mano y cuando por fin recupero un poco el aire pudo hablar.

- Lo siento pero como te vi con las manos en el rostro pensé que quizás te había pasado algo malo…- Sonó tanto a excusa que solo pude sonreír- de acuerdo vi que estabas llorando y quise saber que te pasaba.

- Solo… recordaba…

- Entonces te puedo ayudar a recordar…- susurro.

Cogio los remos y remo hacia el embarcadero, luego me cogio la mano y me llevo hacia su casa. No paraba de mojar el parquet del suelo y sin importarle subió las escaleras, al llegar a un cuarto lleno de libros y con una mesa grande y un sillón negro de cuero paro y me sonrió.

- Aquí tengo todos mis recuerdos.

Se agacho debajo de la mesa y abrió un cajón escondido al menos ante los ojos de alguien que no conociera ese despacho. Saco un gran libro mas ancho que dos biblias juntas, sonrió tristemente y me lo entrego lo abrí por la ultima foto y las lagrimas rodaron otra vez por mi pálido rostro.

La foto de Carlisle y yo sonriendo ante la cámara que nos enfocaba en mi decimosexto cumpleaños, yo miraba fijamente las manos de Carlisle en mi cintura mientras él me contemplaba sonriendo y con unos ojos claros como el cielo.

Empecé a mirar las fotos desde el principio del álbum viendo los comentarios escritos por Carlisle y riendo de las caras que poníamos cuando éramos pequeños, sobre toda una foto en que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Carlisle y él se veía sonrojado como un tomate al igual que yo. Todas las fotos eran tan bonitas que a veces las lagrimas se me escapaban, sin darme cuenta acabe sentada en el regazo de Carlisle que estaba en su sillón explicándome lo que pensaba cuando cumplió 11 años y yo le regale un dibujo que hice de él y yo dándonos la mano.

- Lo siento… era pequeña no sabia que regalarte y mi madre me dijo que los dibujos eran una buena forma de expresar los sentimientos… ¿Tan malo fue el dibujo?

En la foto salía Carlisle sosteniendo el dibujo y con unas lagrimas en el rostro, me sentí culpable de que no le hubiera gustado mi regalo aun que mis padres le hubieran regalado una bicicleta nueva…

- No lloraba por que no me gustara Esme….- Me sonrió y paso la pagina mostrando el dibujo enganchado con pegamento- Lloraba por que nadie me había hecho un regalo tan bonito en mi vida…

Le di un corto beso en la mejilla mientras miraba mi dibujo, el sol tenia una sonrisa pintada y Carlisle estaba vestido de un color que sabia que era su favorito en cambio yo vestía un vestido blanco como el primer dia, el dibujo era único el mas bonito que había hecho aun que me dedicara a decorar casas y dibujar fuera una de mis distracciones favoritas.

Terminamos de ver las fotos y teníamos los ojos rojos como si hubiéramos visto nuestra película favorita "Mi chica" de la cual salíamos siempre llorando como si fuéramos bebes. Le seque una lagrima que caía por su mejilla sonrosada, y le volví a besar la mejilla, mientras él acariciaba mi pelo.

Me quede recalzando mi cabeza en su pecho hasta que oí la puerta de abajo abrirse y el grito de Jiny seguramente al ver el parquet mojado. No pude evitar reír junto a Carlisle, me baje de su regazo viendo que al sentarme encima de él yo también me había mojado la ropa, me dirigí a mi cuarto oyendo a Jiny gritarle a mi… nuevamente Angel… Por fin lo podía decir… volvía a ser mi Angel.


	6. picnic y besos

**Vale, vale tarde mucho… pero la verdad no estoy convencida de seguirla, ahora que tengo colegio solo tengo los viernes para seguir esta y TE LO ORDENO, así que si la sigo informo que será semana si, semana no… elegid vosotros/as :D byeee ¿¿¿Si os gusta me dejáis review???**

**Capitulo 7::Picnic y besos.**

Abrí mi armario preparándome para el picnic de ese mediodía para comer todos juntos al lado del lago, mire toda la ropa que había traído y lo primero que llamo mi atención fue de nuevo el vestido blanco que pedí que diseñaran para mi, volvía a ser igual que el primero, era un vestido sin mangas y con el lazo ocre, este vestido me llegaba por las rodillas y era precioso ante mis ojos. Me mire al espejo esperando a encontrar otra vez a esa niña pequeña… pero ya era un mujer. Mi pelo seguía siendo de color caramelo y mis ojos seguían siendo marrones verdosos, mi piel era igual de pálida y en mi mejilla izquierda seguía habiendo una peca.

Baje en silencio las escaleras y lo vi allí parado sonriendo, vestido con una camisa de color blanco y unos pantalones tejanos desgastados por las rodillas, me miro fijamente mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente.

- Eres concretamente un angel…- susurro cuando llegue a su lado.

Bajo por las escaleras Jiny con un vestido amarillo que era horroroso aun que claro Carlisle le dijo que estaba hermosa… Andamos hasta el comedor y allí cogimos todas las cosas para el picnic, cuando llegamos al lago empezamos a montar la mesita portátil y a poner los cubiertos y el mantel en la mesa, luego comimos y para terminar de ser perfecto decidí darme un baño en el lago.

- Me voy a bañar!- grite feliz mientras me deshacía de mi vestido, vi la cara de horror de mi padre- papa que llevo bañador…- susurre sonrojada.

- Oh… de acuerdo! Me habías dado un susto…

Mi madre y el Sr. Cullen se rieron de él mientras yo iba hacia el embarcadero donde Jiny y Carlisle estaban charlando, pase por su lado antes de tirarme de cabeza en el lago frió. Salí a la superficie temblando de frió mientras veía a Carlisle contemplándome delante de Jiny.

- ¿Te bañas angelito…?- pregunte sonriendo.

- No me llames así caramelito!- contesto siguiéndome la broma.- Pero creo que no me metería en el agua por nada del mundo.

Le guiñe el ojo y volví a sumergirme, lo de que no se metía en el agua por nada del mundo no se lo creía ni él. Me coloque debajo del embarcadero donde perfectamente podía sacar la cabeza a la superficie y Carlisle no me podía ver, creo que estuve allí durante quince minutos antes de oír a mi ángel llamándome. Sumergí mi boca para que no se oyera mi risita y espere haber que pasaba, podía oír la conversación de Carlisle y Jiny.

- Jiny ¿Has visto a Esme?- dijo la voz de un Carlisle preocupado.

- ¿No se iba a bañar?

- Si pero no la veo…- suspiro.

- Quizás se haya ahogado…- dijo esa voz tan irritante.- Oh haya cogido la barca y se haya ido a pique…

- Eso no lo digas ni en broma ¿de acuerdo? No te permito que hables así de Esme!- le grito él enfadado.

- Si tanto te importa ves a buscarla.- Chillo Jiny.

Entonces el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua me sorprendió, me metí dentro del lago para que no viera que estaba escuchando y silenciosamente nade hasta él, me acerque por su espalda y de pronto se dio la vuelta y me quede delante de él a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Me miro sorprendido pero no tanto como yo. Le sonreí abiertamente y note su mano en mi cadera, me quede petrificada ante tal contacto pero aun mas cuando sus manos me empujaron hacia él y me estrecho contra su cuerpo.

- No me vuelvas a asustar así ¿entendiste?

Me limite asentir contra su torso y mis manos se colocaron en su cintura, de pronto una corriente eléctrica cruzo entre mi cuerpo y el de Carlisle haciendo que nos pusiéramos tensos ante ese contacto. Le cogi la mano sin pensar lo que hacia y me sumergí otra vez hacia el fondo de ese precioso lago, él me siguió curioso de saber donde iba yo a parar, y al final acabamos jugando como niños pequeños en una piscina, solo que esa piscina era el doble de fría que una normal.

El juego continuo y continuo, tanto que nuestros padres ya se habían retirado al Chalet junto con Jiny, pero a nosotros no nos importo así que continuamos con nuestros juegos hasta terminar debajo del embarcadero jugando a coquetear el uno con él otro.

- así que no te metías en el agua por nada en el mundo ¿no?- pregunte coquetamente.

- Mmm… hice una excepción contigo… pero no te acostumes- contesto con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Y por Jiny lo hubieras hecho?- pregunte sin pensar, bueno si que lo pensé el problema es que lo pensé en voz alta!- perdon… no deberia…

- No- me interrumpió- No hubiera saltado al lago por Jiny a no ser que supiera que en verdad estaba en peligro, pero en tal caso hubiera saltado por cualquier persona…

sonreí ante su respuesta y lo abrace otra vez mientras íbamos hacia atrás, choque contra la pared que daba a entender que el lago había terminado, aun que nuestro abrazo aun no se había interrumpido. seguía sosteniéndolo contra mi porque era un tacto divino… Ya hacia rato que nos habíamos deshacido de su ropa y estaba en calzoncillos, solo en pensarlo me sonrojaba y temblaba de nerviosismo puro.

- Sabes que me encanta tu bikini - susurro en mi oído.

- Aja- asentí- a mi me gustan tus calzoncillos…- ¿De verdad había dicho yo eso?

- Gracias los elegí yo- rió contra mi cuello.

Su tacto me hacia tensarme pero no pude evitar un gemido cuando Carlisle suspiro contra la piel de mi cuello. Carlisle me alejo de él cuando oyó el ruido emitido por mi boca y sonrió picaramente, no supe exactamente como pero su boca estaba encima de la mía, aun que sabia que tenia novia no lo alejaba de mi, todo lo contrario mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y sus manos sostenían mi cintura, mis piernas se enrollaron en la suya y su boca descendió hacia mi clavícula.

Su piel contra la mía hacia que me pareciera que el lago había subido de temperatura, su entrepierna rozaba la mía y soltaba gemidos contra mi piel, sus labios descendían lentamente hacia mis pechos y yo me limitaba a suspirar ante el tacto de su lengua. Una de mis manos se alejo del cuello de Carlisle y acaricio su estomago mientras él gemía. Su boca volvió a la mía y su mano se deslizo hacia mi parte inferior del bañador introduciendo su mano y rozando mi parte mas intima, gemí contra su boca y le mordí el labio inferior.

- Carlisle!- se oyó la voz de Jiny a lo lejos.- Carlisle ¿amor?- gruñí ante esa pregunta.

Su mano aun seguía en la misma posición acariciándome y haciéndome gemir levemente. Beso castamente mis labios y empezó a retirar su mano.

- Carlisle… Por favor…- suplique- Aquí no nos ve…

- Shhh…- puso su dedo en mis labios- continuaremos con esta charla mas tarde, me encanta hablar contigo.

- A mi tambien- sonreí- Jiny… ¿se enterara? Por que… yo no quiero ser la…

- CARLISLE!- el grito de Jiny se izo mas fuerte interrumpiendo mi charla de yo no quiero ser la otra… quiero ser tu novia…. y me hizo cerrar los ojos con frustración.

Carlisle se sumergió en el agua y cuando pensé que se había ido sentí sus labios en mi estomago y luego como se impulsaba para salir de debajo del embarcadero.


	7. La ayuda perfecta

**Capitulo 8:: La ayuda perfecta…**

Ande por la oscuridad hasta llegar a la casa, entre en silencio intentando no despertar a nadie aun que sabia de sobras que aun estaban en pie. Salí al balcón de atrás pasando por el pasillo norte de la casa, en el balcón estaban mis padres y el Sr. Cullen jugando a las cartas.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí?- pregunte sonriente.

- Pero si a vuelto la sirenita!- dijo mi padre.- Carlisle nos a dicho que te habías ido a nadar por el lago mas rato, por cierto están en el salón mirando la televisión ¿Por qué no vas con los jóvenes y dejas a los viejecitos en paz?

- Vosotros no sois viejos!!

Les oí reír mientras abandonaba el balcón y llegue al salón donde quizás no debería haber ido… Estaban los dos dormidos, y aun que pareciese mentira mi corazón se partió, se partió como la vez en que Carlisle había dicho que le parecía mas importante una cita que nuestra amistad, la vez en que lo encontré en el árbol con Jiny, como cuando dijo que yo era rara pero sobretodo cuando dejo que me fuera sin despedirse… Estaban abrazados en el sofá, como la feliz pareja que eran, se iban a casar y yo pasaría a ser la otra, no yo ya era la otra! ¿Por qué seguía allí? Ellos habían decidido quedarse allí durante mas tiempo pero yo les podía decir que me quería volver a Londres, podía volver con mis amigos! Volver a ser la misma Esme y dejar de matar a mi corazón a base de disgustos amorosos… Carlisle ya había elegido y esa elección había sido Jiny MC Alister.

Pero necesitaba una segunda opinión ¿pero a quien llamar?

En esos instantes solo pensé en alguien…

- Robin- susurre por el teléfono.

- Esme… son las 2 de la madrugada… ¿Qué quieres?

Me puse a llorar por el teléfono y él alterado intento tranquilizarme para que le explicara que me pasaba, Robin había sido mi amigo/psicólogo que siempre me ayudaba con mis problemas, lo de psicólogo es una expresión. Le explique lo que había pasado en el lago, lo que pasaba ahora y el lo único que izo fue echarse a reír.

- Mañana por la mañana estoy en la puerta de esa casa… No me perdería eso por nada del mundo.

Dicho eso me colgó, dejándome desconsolada y además confusa, ¿De verdad iba a venir? Eso lo iba a descubrir esa mañana, pues tenia una especie de sensación de que si Robin estaba conmigo todo saldría bien, el era mi consejero y la verdad es que fue con el primer chico con quien me acosté, aun que fuera porque los dos teníamos 18 años y queríamos perder la virginidad de una buena vez y ¿que mejor que hacerlo con un amigo de confianza? Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos pidiendo que Robin apareciese mañana en la puerta de esa dichosa casa…

Sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y me moví incomoda mientras esas manos iban subiendo hacia mis pechos, allí ya di un salto y caí de la cama, mire a mi alrededor para ver que pasaba y solo pude ver la silueta de un chico. Lo observe detenidamente antes de saltar a su cuello y abrazarlo encima de la cama, Robin, mi precioso amigo Robin! Observe su pelo castaño y sus ojos azules, su sonrisa blanca como la nieve y su perfecto cuerpo… Ese era mi Robin. Nos quedamos abrazados durante mucho rato, explicándole mis sentimientos y lo que odiaba ser la "otra", él me animo diciéndome que para Carlisle yo ni siquiera había llegado a ser la otra. Después de los ánimos seguimos abrazados, el despertador marcaba las doce del mediodía cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Mi madre pego un salto y se le cayo la bandeja con el desayuno al suelo haciendo un ruido realmente desagradable para alguien quien había pasado una mala noche, pronto llegaron mi padre y los demás y nos quedaron viendo a mi y a Robin.

- Buenos días- dije divertida.

- Lo ves ese es el chico que te decía Jon!- Le dijo el Sr. Cullen a mi padre- El que llego esta mañana.

Robin se alejo de mi un poco y se puso en pie mientras me ofrecía una mano para que lo siguiera.

- Soy Robin, Robin Hood!- Mi padre le rió la gracia ya que era un fan del arquero medieval- No en serio, me llamo Robin Standfor, soy un amigo de Esme y vivo en Londres, trabajo en una revista de moda escribiendo artículos sobre ropa, ah! Y no soy GAY!- aclaro dado que siempre se lo decían por su trabajo.

Todos le saludaron aun que Carlisle se le veía un tanto confuso, pero sin separarse de su prometida que diría que estaba coqueteando con Robin. Aun que él no le había quitado el ojo de encima, incluso mi amigo se había enamorado de Jiny… Eso era estupido.

Me fui a pasear yo sola por el bosque dado que Robin no paraba de coquetear con Jiny ¿Y así es como me iba ayudar?

- Estupido, estupido y estupido hombre que no piensa mas que en sexo! Es que no me puede ayudar sin mas!- grite a pleno pulmón.

- Yo si quieres te ayudo- dijo una voz varonil detrás de mi.

**Espero que os haya gustado, no tenia muy buena inspiración pero supongo que tampoco esta mal, Esme necesitaba un poco de ayuda y Robin aun que no lo parezca la ayudara, a su manera porque ya se sabe como son los hombres pero se la va a dar. Por cierto tenéis ganas de saber quien se ofrece voluntario a ayudar a Esme, supongo que ya os lo imagináis pero bueno… Jeje **

**Ginny espero que te haya gustado, gracias por todos lo reviews que me has dado desde que empecé ha escribir esta historia. Besos!**

**Si alguien me quiere dar su opinión o saber algo de mis historias pues me puede agregar al MSN es:**

**Ester_trives_hotm… etc.**

**Besos**


End file.
